Battle Challenge (Season 2, Part 1): Chebu Island (CHAPTER 1 IS UP)
by IWillAlwaysLoveYouCampbell
Summary: The first part of the 2 part That will contain thirteen contestants and twelve *SIGN UPS closed*
1. Sign Up

COMING SOON

….

….

…

…

…

….

_BATTLE CHALLENGE: CHEBU ISLAND_

…

…_._

…

_Thirteen Young adults in their twenties are force to battle it out on the Chebu Islands. There will be new characters, new romance and new drama in the second installment of the Battle Challenge Franchise. The season will be split into two parts, the first half which concludes of twelve chapters having thirteen new contestants while the second half will have thirteen chapters and will be an all-star Heroes vs. Villains challenge with the original eighteen contestants. _

_Sign up by PM or in the reviews._

Sign up form:

**Name:**

**Age: (In Your Twenties)**

**Descriptions: **

**Sexuality: **

**Race:**

**Gender:**

**Reaction if Vote off First:**

**Reaction if Vote off Before Merge:**

**Reaction if Vote off After Merge:**

**Reaction if They were runner up:**

**Reaction if they won:**

**Do you want this character in a relationship:**

**What type of person would you like them to date?:**

**Hero or Villain:**

**Backstory:**

**Personality:**

**What they wear (what they look like etc.):**


	2. Battle Challenge High School

Battle Challenge High School chapter one will be up soon. Battle Challenge High School will star the Battle Challenge casts from Season 1 and season 2 going to high school and dealing with dramatic stuff. Like pregnancy, being gay etc. So just tell what storylines you want to see your character go through. To only that, which two Battle Challenge contests do you wanna see go out?

_Example:_

_My character name was Brandon Baxter on Battle Challenge._

_I want Brandon to go through Anorexia. _

_I want Brandon to be with Alias._

_I want Brandon to be a football player, model._

_ETC.._


	3. Chebu Island Promo

From the creator who brought you Battle Challenge: Royal, resents….Battle Challenge: Chebu Island….

"Welcome to Chebu Island….Eighteen young adults have sent in their applications, what will happen on the second, exciting installment of Battle Challenge….."

"New Enemies."

"I'm a rich bitch, shigga." Cash said.

Cash pushes Book into a river.

"You're going down." Cash said to Wendy.

"New Relasthonships"

Jenifer and Mark look into eachothers eyes blushing.

"You and Mark are like Romeo and Juliet." Emily.

Mark and Jenifer kiss.

"New Challenges"

"For Today's challenge I present to you, the sowards of Justice." Josh said.

"Battle Challenge: Chebu Island, a special two part episode sneak peak coming Friday, September 20th. Only on ."


	4. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**__ "A Brand New Battle Challenge, Part 1"_

_Remaning Contestants: Mark, Jenifer, Jason, Macy, Oruo, Ciana, Kyle, Wendy, Adrienne, Cash, Hunter, Emily, Book and Janelle_

One year has passed since Battle Challenge Royal, and due to the high ratings, the show was renewed for a ten episode second season. Josh had looked over 9.5 trillion audition tapes from all over the world, and selected twelve young adults from the ages of nineteen through thirty-three.

Josh was standing on the sand of a tropical island. "Ladies, gentlemen, homosexuals, transsexuals and girls cat fighting." Josh announced as he was drinking milk from a coconut.

"Welcome to season two of Battle Challenge. This season will be called Battle Challenge Chebu island. The second season will contain ten episodes and twelve contestants."

"This second installment of the Battle Challenge franchise will have more action, more romance and more drama here on Chebu Island." Josh shouted.

"This season the winner will receive 4.5 gazillion dollars and a trip around the world, so stay tuned for Battle Challenge Chebu Island!" Josh announced.

A ship docks near the island, all twelve contestants walked off the ship. Mark bumps into Jenifer.

"Hi!" Mark said.

Jenifer blushes.

"Hi" Jenifer replied.

Mark was a 6'3"Mark's hair is a deep caramel brown and close to blond, like a mixture of Liam Hemsworth and Alexander Ludwig. It's fairly dissolved into a slight short crew-cut mix. His eyes where sea foam green and shaped somewhat close to a walnut shape. Mark has muscles like a football player, yet he doesn't necessarily have the bodybuilder-like stature that most football players have. Mark is wearing a mahogany brown football jersey with a moss green tee underneath, black cargo shorts, and gray Addida football cleats. Mark is also Caucasian

Mark is a very quirky and nerdy adult. Despite his reputation as linebacker for San Diego Chargers, He's like the gentle giant of the group; he goes through his way to act as sweet and charming as possible, only to end up dazed and confused by his enemies. He is a genuine artist, which usually adds to his daydreamer-like impression on people. However, being the weird one on the team has gotten him some trouble with other bullies, yet he takes criticism with calmness and ease. He gets easily nervous around people he thinks may be a possible threat to his innocence or his well-being in general.

Jennifer was 5'4, Caucasian and was wearing blue skinny jeans, brown cowgirl boots and a pink and black plaid button shirt that is fully unbuttoned, and underneath it was a white tank top. Her hair goes down to her lower back and has bangs that cover her right eye. In her hair was a white flower.

Jenifer is very shy because she never had much friends as a kid. Yet she still has the skill to see when people lie to her, which should play a huge advantage to her in the game. Once people get to know her, she has a sweet and bubbly personality. She plays the guitar during her free time.

"My name is Mark Harvard." Mark said. Mark takes his hand out, getting ready to give Jenifer a handshake, but Mark feels someone stepping on his foot.

"Oww!" Mark said.

Jason who stepped on Mark's foot was too busy playing his video game, "Minecraft" on his PSP.

"I'm so sorry." Jason said.

"First we have Jason, Mark and Jenifer." Josh said.

Jason was wearing a white t-shirt with black rims on it, black skinny jeans, black and white hightop shoes, and purple wrist bands on both arms.

Jason grew up in a small town in the heart of Phoenix, Arizona. Growing up Jason was always fascinated by computers and other video game consoles. At the age of 14 , he bought his first Personal Computer in which he downloaded many games, one of them being Minecraft. Jason is a clever boy that loves to play video games. He sometimes gets really mad if he screws up on the game he is playing and when he is mad he will rage quit and sometimes even try to break his computer. Even with his fiery personality Jason is still a very gentle boy that is loyal to his friends and family.

"It's fine don't worry about it." Mark apologized.

"Good because if you've got mad, I would've whooped your ass." Jason said.

Mark glares at Jason. Jason begins backing away slowly, "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry."

Macy walks onto the dock, carrying her luggage.

Macy was wearing a collard white preppy shirt with her sea blue Ralph Lauren sweater vest on top. She was also wearing beige DKNY capris, Nine west gold colored wedge shoes and a Gold Juicy Coutour charm bracelet That braclet means also to her because it was given to her by her dad on her sixteen birthday. Macy was African American and had dark grey eyes and glosys long black hair.

Macy's father owns MNT News Broadcast show. All throughout her 16 years of life, Macy had been truly lucky to have money and gets everything she wants, she knows how to control someone just by the use of black mail. She has a group of best friends back home that call themselves The Pretty Committee. You would think she has a picture perfect life but her boyfriend whom she's been going out with for 2 years makes her life much more complicated than it already is. Devin Waterwood is the only person she is afraid of and out in public, they're the cute ideal highschool couple. But behind closed doors, he knows how to break Macy down.

"I love you're outfit." Jenifer said, compliminting Macy.

Macy rolls her eyes at Jenifer.

"You should really shut the fuck up." Macy said, to Jenifer.

"Leave her alone, she was just telling you how much she loved you're outfit." Mark snapped.

"What are you going to do about it?" Macy said.

Mark glares at Macy.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Macy said, she was afraid of Mark.

Macy walks away, standing next to Jason. Jason winks.

"Hey babe." Jason said.

Macy pushes Jason into the water, causing a huge splash.

"That was rude." Jenifer said.

Macy gives Jenifer the middle finger. Mark glares at Macy and she begins to shiver. Jason climbs back onto the dock. He was socking wet, the water dripping on the dock.

Oruo gets off the boat.

"Hello Fellow contestants. Oruo here is going to win." Oruo said.

"Did you guys know that this is a fanfiction?" Oruo said, as he continued to walk.

"It is?" Macy asked.

"Yep." Oruo said.

"And this Oruo, the fourth wall breaker." Josh said.

"In the real world you don't exsit." Oruo said to Josh.

"Okay?"

Oruo is not like normal people but he is a maverick type of person. If you believe he have a spilt personality then you are totally wrong. He is mix of good and evil and is very unpredictable. he seem to love to cosplay and play pranks. But he slso like to help others by counselling and act cupid. One of his traits that he is stubborn and will want to see things to end. He love to see interesting things and will really want to see it. One of his most NOTABLE traits that he is a fourth wall breaker despite being on a show. Because of his fourth wall breaking, he tend to baffle people that he bring item out of nowhere. He would usual wear a white robe with a red boxer and brown sandals. But due to his cosplaying nature, he tends to wear different outfits time to time.

Ciana walked off the boat and onto the dock.

"The hot ass bitch Ciana is here bitches!" Ciana said. Ciana was wearing a silver shirt with a purple jacket and black leather skinny jeans. She had long black hair, brown eyes and a curvy body.

Jason runs up to Ciana.

"You're bueatiful." Jason said. Jason eyes turn into hearts.

Ciana grabs Jason by the neck and begins chocking him. Jason passes out.

"If you mess with me, that same thing will happen to you." Ciana threatned.

Kyle walks off the boat and onto the dock.

"This is Kyle." Josh said.

Kyle had messy black hair, he had ocean blue eyes and light tan skin. He has a small nose and has an athletic build. He is of average height and wears a white polo shirt that has three buttons. Two of the buttons are unbuttoned. He was wearing black skinny jeans and white and red high-tops.

Kyle comes from a family who carries lots of respect. They are strict and very serious about things. When his family went on a trip, and he didn't go. He went to a party. He discovered his thirst for partying and. fun. He would often throw parties anywhere where his parents wouldn't be. But, one day his sister died in a shooting. She was in China because of her managers request. He then became lonely. His sister was the only person he really could talk to. His parents are always out and about, leaving Kyle with nobody. He wants the money so his parents can quit their jobs and stay home with him

Kyle is funny, fun, and kind. He is very loyal. Kyle is a person you can tell your secrets to, and he will keep them. He might lie a LITTLE bit to get farther into the game, but he will mainly rely on his personality.

"Hi guys!" Kyle greeted.

"Hi!" Everyone replied.

"Whatever." Ciana and Macy said.

Wendy walks off the boat and onto the dock.

Wendy had light creamy skin. She had golden blonde large pigtails and large blue eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve blue dress with white frills at the end and white princess gloves and black dress shoes.

Wendy was spoiled as a child. She had her own butler to bring her food and a maid to clean her room. She got whatever she wanted when she wanted it. When she became a teenager, she wanted to learn about the outside world, as she was home tutored and was never allowed to leave the mansion. While watching her flat screen tv, she saw Total Drama. Interested, she signed up for the show.

Wendy is usually very sassy and bossy. She is usually fake just to be on the good side of her fellow contestants when she wants. Sometimes, Wendy doesn't even realize that she's being bossy or sassy. She can be lazy as well, often not bothered to be athletic. She is on the school smart side, she is very good with school subjects as her home tutoring was very harsh.

Wendy begins crying.

"My dad just died." Wendy cried.

"This is Wendy." Josh said.

"Oh my." Jenifer said.

Jenifer, Mark and Jason hug Wendy. Wendy smirks. Wendy breaks the hug.

"I just found out two minuites ago and I'm devastated." Wendy said.

"People die." Ciana shrugged.

"You're going to die too someday." Ciana continuited.

"That's mean." Jenifer said.

Ciana raises her left leg up and she kicks Jenifer in the face. Jenifer begins to cry. Ciana shrugs it off.

"Next we have Adrienne"

Adrienne had a Red beret, and was wearing red shorts, long red high heels, a red floral half shirt, a red belly piercing, and red hoops. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. On her right shoulder she had a tattoo that said, "Mereux- enflure" that was French for "Shithead"

"Hello!" Adrienne said.

"Hi!" Jason replied.

Jason's eyes turn into hearts.

"Hi, I think you're bueatiful." Jason said.

Adrienne begins to blush.

"Shut the fuck up so we can finish this, next we have Emily." Josh said.

Emily walks off the boat and onto the dock.

Emily is a adventurous but clumsy girl she tries her best to be team leader but her team mates doubt her because she is blond. Emily was wearing a pink dress with a black jacket over the top and black leggings.

"Chebu Island Chile, I smell an adventure!" Emily said, as she was walking over to the rest of the group.

"The only thing I smell is that you need to take a shower." Macy said, whispering into Wendy's right ear. Wendy begins to laugh.

"Next we have Cash." Josh said.

Cash walked off the boat and onto the dock. The blue sky turned red.

Cash had black buzzcut hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shit and blue jean pants.

"Josh, I don't any contestants here." Cash said.

"Where right here…." Emily said.

"Josh, I think I heard a bug." Josh said.

"Cash, you didn't hear a bug…those people right over there are you're competion." Josh said.

Cash begins to laugh.

"Some of these people really need to take showers." Cash said.

Everyone glares at Cash.

"And last but not least we have Hunter." Josh said.

Hunter gets off the boat and walks onto the dock.

Hunter stares at Jenifer, his eyes turning into hearts.

Hunter was wearing a green and black t-shirt, blue jean pants and black dress shoes. Hunter had spikey blond hair and green eyes.

Hunter grabs Jenifer's arm, and gets on one knee.

"I think you're bueatiful." Hunter said.

Jenifer begins to blush. Cash rolls his eyes.

"Alright you twelve welcome to Battle Challenge Chebu Island." Josh said.

The twelve contestants cheered.

"Wait." Two girls said

The two girls jumped off the boat and landed on the dock.

One of the girl had only a hat, a red bra and a skirt. She had short red hair and red claws. Her name was Book.

The other girl was Janelle. Janelle had black hair thats always flatironed that has a dark blue headband to keep it together she has peach skin and grey eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Janelle and Book." Josh said.

"Anywho, let me get back to where I was. This is Battle Challenge Chebu Island where the fourteen of you will be competing for 4.5 gazillion dollars and a trip around the world." Josh said.

The fourteen contestants began to cheer.

"Now let's start with the teams, **Hunter, Jenifer, Mark, Macy, Cash, Janelle and Book** you guys will be known as the Sinking Starfish." Josh said.

"**Jason, Oruo, Cianna, Kyle, Wendy, Adrienne and Emily**, you guys will be known as the Suspisious Sehorses"

"Were you on crack when you came up with these team names?" Janelle asked.

"Maybe…" Josh hinted.

"So where will we be sleeping?" Jenifer asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The winning team will be sleeping in the jungle, while the loose team will be sleeping in a four star hotel." Josh said.

"We will be sleeping in that four star hotel." Cash said.

"This season, the confessinoals will be taking place in the restroom, like season 1 of total drama."

**Jenifer (CONF):** Why…?

Cash (CONF): I'm winning this season baby. *Cash begins to laugh evilly.*

Hunter (CONF): *Hunter blushes* That Jenifer girl seems like a nice girl…but I don't like Mark. I am going to get with Jenifer.

"Okay teams. Let me explain you you what you're first challenge is…"

**A/N:** Even tough the Royal finale isn't up yet..it will be up soon so don't worry. Anywho this season will have 13 episodes…but I may extened it to 26 haha.

Who do you think is gonna win?

Who do you think is gonna make it to merge?

How do you think the elimination order is going to go?

Who do you ship?

Whose you're favorite characthers?

What characthers do you think is going to be friends?

Who should be in an alliance?

Whose going home first?

**Who are you're least favorite characters?**

**TO BE CONTINUITED….**

Wendy grabs Mark by his shirt and kisses him, Jenifer opens the door and sees Wendy and Mark kissing. Jenifer runs out of the room crying.


End file.
